Felix Full O' Fight
Felix Full O' Fight is a 1924 Felix the Cat cartoon produced by Pat Sullivan. Plot Felix is walking with Kitty in a forest. Felix makes a chair out of two rocks for Kitty to sit down in. Felix then tells her "Marry me!! And I'll protect you with my life." She agrees, and the two hug. Suddenly, a bear walks up from behind the two. When Felix notices, he makes a run for it, and Kitty soon follows. Felix jumps up into a tree, even as Kitty screams "Save me!" The bear chases Kitty into a cave. Felix follows them in, but hids behind a tree when he hears them fighting. The bear emerges, beaten, and runs away. Felix walks up to Kitty, but she calls him a "coward!", punches him, and walks off. He walks off into another area of the forest, where he is called a "coward!" by a tree. The cat decides to "end it all!" He walks to the edge of a cliff, says "Farewell, cruel world!" and dives into the water. However, just as soon as he is about to fall into the water, he notices a bottle floating in it. He picks it up and floats back to the top of the cliff. He opens the bottle and finds a message in it, which reads "To the finder: Ten miles east of the equator, on Mystery Isle, lies the treasure of Capt. Kiddo." Felix jumps for joy and puts the map away. However, a vision of Kitty appears and calls Felix a "coward!" Felix decides to set out to find the treasure. Felix sails to the island in a washbasin on a giant fish. However, when a female fish of the same species whistles for the fish, it swims away, leaving Felix floating at sea. He decides to swim until he gets close to the island. He produces a question mark and uses it to get a closer look at the island, which has a sign reading "Mystery Island: Real estate for sale." Felix climbs on the dotted line to the island. He looks at the directions on his map, which read "First locate the big rock, and then take--". Felix looks around until he spots the big rock, then runs towards it. However, the "rock" turns out to be an elephant. Felix runs and spots another rock and runs towards it, then pulls out his map again and reads the next instruction: "Six paces backwards, then turn--." Felix takes six steps back, then reads the next step: "Four paces forward-then stop--". Felix takes four steps, ending up walking in midair, then looks at the next step: "Three paces skyward then halt." Felix walks up skyward, then looks at the next step: "One somersault followed by twenty paces forward to tree and treasure." Felix somersaults onto the cliff, then walks up to a tree. He takes a briefcase out of the hole in the tree, then says "Hurrah! The treasure at last!!" Felix envisions the things that he thinks are in there: a bag of money or a pearl necklace. However, he is disappointed to find a bottle of "pre-war prune juice." He shrugs and decides to drink it. This causes him to get drunk, and he staggers around the forest and begins to hallucinate. First, he sees an angry elephant. Spots and stripes begin to flash on it. Felix jumps out and tries to beat it up, but it quickly vanishes. He then laughs and continues to stagger around. Suddenly, he hallucinates an angry tiger. Felix tries to attack it, but it disappears before he can do anything. An ape walks up, but Felix assumes it is another hallucination. It punches Felix, prompting the cat to fight back. Felix says "I'll show that girl who's a coward!" He walks to the edge of a cliff, ties a string to a giant rock, and swings it around, causing him to fly back home. He sees Kitty kissing another male cat. He lifts a tree out of the ground and asks the other cat to leave, but Kitty says "Don't mind him-he's a coward!" Felix promptly beats up the other cat. Kitty calls Felix a "hero." Video Note: no opening or closing titles. References Category:1925 Category:Cartoons produced by Pat Sullivan Category:Cartoons distributed by M.J. Winkler Category:Black-and-white cartoons